


Troubled Sleep

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to sleep and in pain, Roy wanders off to find painkillers and finds Riza on the way. (First anime (2003) spoilers for episode 40, 'The Scar')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Post-episode 40, and if you haven't seen the episode (which, again, is from the first anime, not the new one), this may confuse you. I haven't watched FMA in awhile but one of the last five episodes I saw (not counting the movie) was 'The Scar' (yeah, I skipped around a bit) and it made a big impression on me. So when I was trying to come up with an idea for this fic, I gravitated toward this episode as my background. -First FMA fic-

** Troubled Sleep **

It had been two hours since Roy laid down to bed, tempting in vain to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes however, well now just the one eye, a vision of fire flickered beneath his eyelid. He was used to fire, but what had transpired at the Führer's mansion had been a final straw. Selim's last cry of life before his own father killed him, still echoed in the Colonel's ears. Roy was sick of fighting such despicable fights, but he knew the battle with the homunculus was far from over. The Führer had just been a small part of it and even if Roy's part in the grand battle was over, he knew the future was bleak at best if they were more monsters like King Bradley.

Rolling over to his side, pain shot through Roy's head. Grimacing, he finally ceded to his many discomforts and clamored out of bed. The floor was cold as he stepped to his bedroom door on his bare feet. The corridors of Central were dark and silent at this late hour as he made his way to the infirmary for some painkillers. Pushing open the door to the infirmary, he noted it was quiet here too and was somewhat thankful for that. So it was a bit of a surprise to see a familiar blonde there when he rounded the white curtains to the reception area.

"Colonel, what are you doing up at this hour?" Riza questioned, setting the chart in her hands down on the desk.

"I should ask you the same thing, Lieutenant," Roy said as he went over to the large medicine cabinet.

"Insomnia. I figured I'd come here to see if the doctor needed my overnight help."

"How's that going?" Roy asked, popping several painkillers in his mouth.

"Boring, there's no serious patients. Just a few scrapes and bruises and one man is sleeping off a night of drinking in the far back," she paused as she watched Roy close the medicine cabinet. "How's your eye?"

"It hurts, but that's to be expected."

The two fidgeted silently in the awkward silence that followed.

"You know I can't sleep much either," Roy started, his gaze boring straight into the blonde's eyes. "I know one thing that helps insomnia."

Riza shivered involuntarily as she stared back at the Colonel, her body tightening familiarly between her legs. Guilt over Roy's lost eye still ate at her, making her look away uneasily. She knew it wasn't her fault, Archer had been the one to pull the trigger, but she knew she could have been faster. Archer should never have gotten the chance to even raise his gun, much less get off a shot. Riza had been too slow to help the Colonel and she would always feel a sense of guilt whenever she looked at him.

"Don't," Roy said, coming to her side and touching her face gently, "I told you already, repeatedly, that it's not your fault."

He kissed her then, soft and tender enough to bring a tear to the blonde's eyes. The look he gave her when he pulled away was sad, yet hopeful.

"You saved my life, twice at that. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I can live without my eye, but I can't live without you."

Dropping her worries and dedication to her job temporarily, Riza allowed herself to be led out of the infirmary. Through the darken corridors they walked silently, Roy's hand entwined with Riza's as a sign of reassurance. Still, the blonde remained unsure of herself as they entered the Colonel's quarters. Not until the door closed behind them did she allow herself to lock lips with the Flame Alchemist. She was careful how she pressed against Roy's still healing body as he guided them somewhat blindly to the bed. Clumsyily they fell to the bed, Roy atop of the Lieutenant to avoid further injuries to himself.

When Roy began pulling up the blonde's shirt, Riza pressed her hands to his shoulder to try and stop him. However, she couldn't find the strength to do it or even form the words of 'stop', knowing that she couldn't reject him. She loved Roy, had for a long time. If she stopped him now, Riza believed she would be failing Roy once again. So her fingers instead gripped his shirt in desperation, wanting him to take her. Fuck her so she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he didn't blame her for what had happened outside the Führer's mansion. Not that she didn't believe his words of reassurance, but experience had taught Riza that actions spoke far louder than words.

What she didn't know at the moment was that as Roy dipped his mouth to her revealed breasts, his mind was clear. For the first time since the incident at the mansion, he couldn't hear Selim's death cry or the Führer's cold words. His nose lightly pressed against Riza's breast as he licked her nipple, keeping out the olfactory odors of sulfur, fire, and burning flesh that had been haunting him until now. When he closed his eyes to savour the delicate sounds emanating from Riza, he saw nothing behind his eyelids. Slipping his hand down the front of the blonde's pants, he felt normal again. Himself.

Riza gasped sharply as he brushed his fingers against her clit, bringing a grin to Roy's lips. He could feel her arousal as he pressed further down and she bucked her hips slightly in response to his touches.

"Thank you," he whispered against her breasts.

Sitting back on his heels, Roy pulled off his tee shirt and helped disrobe Riza before she could question his odd comment. He kissed her stomach, enjoying how soft it was despite her toned physique. Kissing Riza's mouth again, he slipped a finger into her, then another preparing her for what was to come. The blonde groaned and panted against his lips, almost biting Roy's lip when a third finger joined the first two. With a squeeze of her body and a shout, Riza came on the Colonel's fingers. She watched Roy give her a soft smile as he removed his pajama pants and prepared to enter her.

As he rearranged her, Riza had enough time to study the scars and bandages that covered most of Roy's torso, realizing for the first time how badly the fight with the Führer had been. She touched his arm lightly, tracing a scar that ran from his wrist to his elbow. With cool eyes, he watched the path her fingers took, leaning forward so she could trace other scars that seem to call out for the pale touch of Riza's fingers. Running her fingertips over his chest and abdomen, stopping only at spots that were bandaged, Riza eventually found her hands holding his shoulders. Roy took the opportunity to enter her, biting his lip as sweat beaded on his brow from an effort of control. The Lieutenant was quick to find a rhythm against Roy's rocking hips, her eyes squeezing shut as her fingers dug into the Colonel's shoulders. Roy didn't mouth the pain the blonde was causing him with her fingers, strong from years of firing a gun. The combination of pain and pleasure helped pushed further away the events of that day until they were only existed in the wounds they left behind.

Coming inside of the blonde, he didn't pull out until Riza finally cried out and fell exhausted to the bed. Tired himself, he laid beside her, pulling her into a warm embrace. Riza blushed as Roy rested his head on her shoulder, sleep finally coming to them both.

"What did you mean by 'thank you'?" The Lieutenant asked, her eyes drooping heavily.

Roy's eyes were already closed as he snuggled against her closer. "You made the images go away so I could sleep."

Riza didn't understand what that meant and she was sure it was just a sleep induced rambling so she closed her eyes, resting her hand softly in Roy's hair as they fell asleep.

**-End-**


End file.
